narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Yukina Ren
Ren Yukina ( ユキナレン, Yukina Ren) is a chūnin-level shinobi of Konohagakure, and a member of Team 16. His story takes place four years after the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War. Yukina Ren belongs to http://animegirl037.deviantart.com/ animegirl037 on deviantART. 'This article is a work in progress. Thank You. ' History Ren was born into a family of farmers, right after his twin sister, Rin, as the fourth child and third son of Yukina Jun and Michiko. Since the time he were born till he entered the academy, Ren was never seen without his twin sister, and the two were often mistaken as each other. When Ren was six years old, he entered the ninja academy . There, he met two boys named Maruka and Fuyuki, and became close friends. Ren was fairly popular at the school, having good grades and being skilled in Kenjutsu . He was quiet and and somewhat cold to other people, as he rarely participated during class activities, and only talked when talked to. This was to avoid trouble and troublesome things. Personality As a genin and in his younger years, Ren was mature for his age in a sense that he'd often show a keen sense of responsibility-- a characteristic that initially clashed with Rei, his mentor. Despite being the youngest child of his family, Ren showed the most leadership and initiative in his team as a genin. He is often teased by Rei and eventually Sakura for being "motherly" and uptight, as he is often seen bluntly nagging those around him to act more mature or serious and getting irritated easily by the levity of his peers. However, it has been mentioned by Rei that Ren's constant criticism is his way of showing affection to those he is close to. The death of his close friend Fuyuki changed Ren's character. It allowed him to realize that being a shinobi was not to be taken with levity. He became quieter, more apologetic and ultimately less sure of himself. Upon seeing, Nadeshiko in tears at the death of their comrade, Ren became more protective of her. Henceforth, he showed determination to get stronger so that he would be able to protect those he cared about. It was also during this time that Ren strengthened his relationship with his sensei, Rei. As a teenager, Ren becomes slightly more aloof and reluctant. Even more unsure of himself, his emotions get easily out of hand especially when it comes to those he cares about. However he is still very serious and takes his duties with responsibility. As noted by Sakura, Ren is very protective of Nadeshiko. He sincerely cares for her well being, and would put his life on the line for her without a thought. As the two mature into adulthood, Ren comes to acknowledge Nadeshiko's ability to take care of herself, but still feels the need to look after her. Appearance Ren is a 16 year old boy of a lean build. He has black, shoulder-length hair, which is parted to the right of his face and kept in a short ponytail. Ren's eyes are dark in color, and he has a beauty mark at the corner of his right eye. Ren bears a striking facial resemblance to his twin sister, Ranko. During his childhood as a student in the academy, Ren wore a plain grey, short sleeve hoodie over a black, long sleeve shirt, with forest green shorts, and blue ninja sandals. During this time, his eyes were rounder and more child-like. His hair was shorter, but his bangs were still the same length. In Part II, Ren's grey hoodie was replaced by a green, short-sleeved jacket worn over a mesh shirt. He wore white, knee-length shorts. At the time, the cloth on his forehead protector was shorter in length and blue in color. He wore a pair of arm warmers underneath a pair of black, finger-less gloves. He started carrying his katana on his back during missions once he was promoted to chūnin class. During After-Story, Ren grows a bit taller. His color scheme retains many similarities to his Part II outfit, but the design is altered slightly. He wears a sleeveless, forest green hoodie lined with dark fur, worn over a mesh shirt and white pants. He usually has a beige pouch that hangs from his belt where he keeps scrools and supplies. The sheath to his second sword is hung at the back of his belt. His sandals are switched to shin-length ones, and the cloth for his forehead protector is changed to a longer, white one. He retains long, finger-less, black gloves. Abilities Kenjutsu Ren is very confident in his swordsmanship skills. He weilds two identical longswords called Raiha (雷刃) ''which are his most used weapons in combat. He attacks with normal grip, but can quickly flip his sword to reverse grip when he needs to block attacks or projectiles. Ren is very precise and swift with a katana , and tries to carry out his attacks as clean as possible. By the time of Shippuden After Story, Ren had further enhanced his attacks with simple Lighting Release jutsu. He may use his twin blades as regular blades for cutting, or for Lightning Release technique. Taijutsu During his time as a genin, Ren often trained with Rei in taijutsu, to strengthen his other areas in combat. Although he doesn't use it often, Ren has grown to be quite proficient in hand-to-hand combat. Under the tutelage of a Hyuga, Ren's taijutsu adapted to the Gentle Fist style of the Hyūga Clan, but can only use it to a limited extent as he doesn't posses the inherent abilities of a Hyuga. Stats Part I Ren was a student at the academy, in the same class as Konohamaru Sarutobi. He and his friends often hung out with Konohamaru. A young girl named Nadeshiko had transfered into Ren's graduating class. Weeks passed, Ren noticed that Nadeshiko would always be all by herself, not hanging out with anyone. He tried to ignore this, but soon it started to bother him, to a point where he couldn't focus on anything else. Days later, as he was walking about the village, he saw the girl, alone once again. Reluctantly, he approached her and asked her if she liked being alone. After Nadeshiko replied saying she never left her village before, and strangers scared her, Ren tells her 'that the people of the village are kind and that she should try talking to them, and make friends', then stands up to leave. Before he goes, Nadeshiko tells Ren that he's a good person. During the Graduation Exam, Ren passed with ease. He was put into Team 16, with Hanasaki Nadeshiko and Sakurano Fuyuki, and a man named Hyūga Rei as their jonin leader and sensei. The team performed efficiently and had great camaraderie. Interlude In Naruto's Footsteps: The Friends' Paths A year later, Nadeshiko, along with her two genin team mates, took the Konoha-Suna joint Chūnin Exams. All of her team past the first stage of the exam. However, on the second stage, they was ambushed by an enemy team who specialized body possession. The enemy took control of Fuyuki's body, threatening Ren and Nadeshiko that they'd kill the boy if they didn't handed over their Heaven and Earth Scrolls. Fuyuki warned him to keep the scrolls and run. Nadeshiko quickly pulled Ren back, as the possessed Fuyuki attempted to stab him. Seeing that Nadeshiko would not comply with their demands, the enemy team killed Fuyuki. Due to domestic complications within the village, The Kazekage announced the cancellation of the third stage of the exams. In order to assess the participants' performance in the exams, detailed reports of each team were sent to their villages, leaving the decisions of promotion to their respective leader. At the Hokage Residence, Lady Tsunade spoke privately to Ren and Nadeshiko. Though the team was able to attain both scrolls, it was clear to see that Nadeshiko was emotionally damaged and traumatized by Fuyuki's death. Subsequently, Tsunade promoted Ren to chunin class and declined the promotion of Nadeshiko, stating that she needed some time away from ninja activity. Part II Pain's Assault During the attack, Ren assists in evacuating the villagers, but because he worries about Nadeshiko, who was supposed to rendezvous with him at the security checkpoint, Ren runs off into the village to search for his team mate. Post-Shippuden Naruto: The Last Nadeshiko and Ren, both now fourteen years old and chūnin-class shinobi, are seen walking with Konohamaru to Ichiraku Ramen. Ren complains to Konohamaru about Rei's bad drinking habits, saying that the latter reeks of alcohol when the Team eats out together. A week prior to 第十六版 外伝: Shippuden After Story, Ren and his team set out on a mission to the Land of Steel, where they were supposed to spy on a missing-nin of the Leaf who had joined the Samurai. Ren had injured his left arm protecting Nadeshiko, and was defeated. Thus, resulting a failed mission. The mission had cost Rei his right eye, and he had to resign his duties as a Shinobi, and thus, Ren and Nadeshiko, the remaining members of Team 16, would be assigned to new members. 第十六版 外伝: Shippuden After Story The remaining members of Team 16 are put on probation. Ren storms into the Hokage's office with Nadeshiko in tow, demanding that the two would be allowed to operate as a two-man squad. Nadeshiko tells him to calm down and apologizes to Kakashi, but Ren doesn't let up. Kakashi then tells them that he plans to reassign them into separate teams, angering Ren. Nadeshiko, in a very out of character manner, shouts at her team mate and sharply tells him to act his age. Taken aback and frustrated, Ren leaves the room but not without telling Nadeshiko that he was only doing it for her sake. For a whole month, Ren and Nadeshiko do not see each other as the two of them cannot go on missions. Ren spends this time reflecting on past experiences. He visits Rei, who is in the hospital. The latter gives him advice on how to be with his new team and how he shouldn't take it for granted. A month later, Nadeshiko and Ren are assigned two new team mates. Megumi and Sakura Haruno, who is the new team's acting captain. Together the four of them go on various missions together. Trivia * Ren was born four minutes and ten seconds after his sister, Ranko. * Ren comes from a clan that doesn't many produce ninja. Nobu, his older brother, was the first in six decades to become a shinobi. * Ren's hobbies include sleeping, and reading. * Ren wishes to fight Konohamaru Sarutobi and Daichi Yamanaka. * Ren's favorite food is mitarashi dango. His least favorite is tomatoes. * Ren's favorite phrase is "Please use your head." (頭を使ってくださいよ, Atama o tsukatte kudasai yo).'' Quotes (To Nadeshiko) "I'm talking with you now because you're always alone and it bothers me, that's all." (To Hyūga, Rei) "I wanna become strong so I can protect my friends!" ("俺の仲間を守るように、強くなりたい！") (To Nobu) "Don't underestimate me, bro! Just you watch, I'll definitely make jōnin class...both sis and me!" ("俺をなめるな、兄貴！！ちゃんと見ろ、きっと上忍になるよ...俺と姉も!") (To Nadeshiko) "You idiot! What the hell do you think you're doing, standing here idly?! Don't you realize that it isn't safe here? Do you realize..just how worried I was..?! Don't put me through that again, clueless girl! C'mon, don't leave my side until this battle ends, understand?" Category:DRAFT